


I Love You: Strawberry Cake

by uritaeyeon



Series: I Love You - Fairy Tail [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Flash Fiction/Erza yang sedang bosan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Magnolia. Tak disangka, ia pun bertemu dengan pemuda itu—Jellal Fernandes. Jellal pun mengajaknya ke toko kue yang baru buka tak jauh dari sana./JErza</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You: Strawberry Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AT-AR

Erza memutar bola matanya ketika melihat anggota _guild_ yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu tidak berhenti bertengkar. Ia menghela napas lelah. Untuk kali ini ia tidak berniat menjalani misi, pasalnya kemarin ia baru saja pulang dari misi dan tubuhnya masih lelah. Bosan, ia pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Mencari udara segar.

Gadis _armor_ tersebut memberikan senyumnya dan menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Langkah kakinya ringan seolah tanpa beban. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tampak sebuah kedai es krim—yang ia dengar dari Lucy dan Wendy katanya sangat enak—tak jauh berada dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

Ia meraba lehernya, kerongkongannya kering. Ia mendongak dan entah kenapa baru menyadari kalau matahari hari ini bersinar sangat terik. Ia mengeluh dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai es krim tersebut.

Wow, ternyata kedai es krim yang dikatakan oleh Lucy dan Wendy ini terkenal juga. Banyak orang yang mengantri—bahkan sampai tiga barisan—mulai dari anak-anak bahkan sampai orang dewasa sekalipun. Erza tersenyum kagum. Ia pun ikut mengantri di salah satu barisan.

Lima menit.

Ia masih berada di barisan belakang.

Sepuluh menit.

Ia maju dua langkah.

Lima belas menit.

Ia baru sampai tengah.

Erza menghela napas. Ia heran. Memangnya setiap orang pesan berapa corong es krim sih? Erza mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati seorang nenek tua memegang empat corong es krim. Ia _sweatdrooped_. Oke, kalau seorang nenek tua saja memegang empat corong es krim, bagaimana dengan anak kecil? Pasti lebih banyak.

Matahari bersinar semakin terik. Erza terus menggumamkan kata sabar. Sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya ia pun berkesempatan memesan es krim yang ia mau.

Erza melihat menu yang dihiasi dengan stiker warna-warni tersebut. Matanya berbinar-binar. Banyak sekali es krim yang ia mau. Rasanya macam-macam! Ia tarik omongannya tadi. Sekarang ia bukan hanya memesan satu corong, tapi tiga corong sekaligus!

"Aku pesan tiga. Pertama rasa coklat, kedua stroberi, ketiga vanilla. Aku pesan yang tiga _scoop_ ," ujarnya. Gadis yang bertugas di balik meja itupun tersenyum. Dengan cekatan ia pun menyiapkan es krim yang Erza minta. Setelah membayarnya, Erza pun langsung meninggalkan kedai es krim tersebut dan mulai berjalan.

Erza menjilati es krim rasa coklatnya. Ia kini berjalan di area toko buku. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada toko buku yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan ini. Erza pun terus melangkahkan kakinya dan tanpa sadar es krimnya habis. Ia pun kini mencicipi es krim rasa stroberinya.

Sekarang area fashion. Hanya bangunan yang menjual berbagai barang seperti pakaian, tas, atau bahkan toko _armor_ yang berdiri di sana. Dan ketika ia sampai di bagian peralatan rumah tangga, ia sudah menjilati es krim rasa vanilla-nya.

Erza masih asyik mengedarkan pandangannya saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia berbalik dan terkejut. Tunggu, ini Jellal?

"Jellal?" tanyanya tak percaya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. " _Hisashiburi_ , Erza."

Erza tersenyum. Dan dalam sekejap es krim rasa vanilla-nya itu sudah berpindah ke perutnya seluruhnya. Ia menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Meredy masih agak sedih—kau tahu, Ultear," jelas Jellal. Erza mengangguk. Ia turut sedih juga. Ultear memang sangat berjasa saat itu.

"Ah, kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Jellal tiba-tiba. Erza menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Di sekitar sini ada toko kue yang baru buka. Mau ke sana? Kudengar kau suka makanan manis," ajak Jellal. Mata Erza berbinar-binar bahagia mendengarnya. Toko kue yang baru buka? Kenapa ia tidak mengetahuinya? Tentu saja ia mau!

"Ya!"

**X.x.X**

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka _strawberry cake_ ," ujar Jellal sambil menyuapkan potongan kecil _sponge cake_ ke mulutnya. Erza hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya. Ia kembali memotong kecil _strawberry cake_ miliknya itu dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya.

Suasana di antara mereka hening sebentar sebelum Jellal membuka suaranya. "Hey, kalau _strawberry cake_ bisa berbicara ... bagaimana?"

Erza berhenti menyuap. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, heran karena tiba-tiba Jellal bertanya seperti itu. Tapi kemudian ia meletakkan sendoknya dan berpikir. Ia menjawab, "Aku akan mengajaknya mengobrol dan berterima kasih karena telah menjadi makanan yang sangat kusukai!"

Jellal tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia suka ekspresi Erza saat mengatakannya. Manis—dan upps, wajah pemuda ini sedikit merona melihatnya.

"Kalau kau?" Kini giliran Erza yang bertanya. Jellal terdiam sebentar. Ia tersenyum samar dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di samping mulutnya, seolah berbisik.

"Kalau aku, aku akan berkata pada _strawberry cake_ tersebut seperti ini. ' _Strawberry cake_ , kau tahu gadis berambut _scarlet_ yang sangat menyukaimu, kan? Iya! Erza Scarlet! Tolong katakan padanya, ya, kalau aku mencintainya!'"

**Owari**


End file.
